vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroki Gensai
Summary Kuroki Gensai, also known as The Devil Lance, is a renowned assassin in the criminal underworld and the affiliated fighter for Motorhead Motors in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament. Kuroki is a generally stern and taciturn individual, who does not make idle chatter and only speaks when necessary, avoiding being wasteful with his words and his time. Despite adamantly refusing to accept apprentices, he seems to be a natural teacher and tends to teach by example in the middle of combat, even though he himself denies this. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Kuroki Gensai, The Devil Lance Origin: Kengan Ashura Gender: Male Age: 51 Classification: Martial Artist, Human Fighter for Motorhead Motors, Embodiment of Martial Arts, Teacher of Rihito Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Body Control and Minor Biological Manipulation (Knows Niko Style's Adamantine Kata to an extent, knowing even Bone Binding), Aura (Overwhelmed the entire colosseum with his aura), Analytical Prediction (Capable of using Motionless, predicting opponent's next movements for up to 10 steps forward), Afterimage Creation (Created afterimages during his fight against Agito), Acupuncture (Kaiwan Style has heavy emphasis on researching and using acupuncture), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Capable of performing Purgatory Austerity) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Strongest fighter in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament held in Kengan Ashura, beating Ohma with Possessing Spirit, Rihito, Kiryu with Fallen Demon, Agito and Hypnotized Rei. He should also be superior to Wakatsuki and Julius) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Fought with Hypnotized Rei who is the fastest Fighter in the Annihilation Tournament by a mile, making him far superior to Akoya who is this fast) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable if not superior to Julius who can lift F1 car) Striking Strength: Building Class+ (His Devil Lance in considered an insta-kill by all of the Fighters, even Agito and Ohma) Durability: Building level+ (Took Ohma's Advance X Demonbane and only suffered a crushed arm. Took hits from both Possessing Spirit Ohma and Bloodlusted Agito) Stamina: Very high. He trains Kaiwan Style for extremely long amount of time, continuously training his hands and feet even they are damaged or shredded and continue to every single joints in his body. Was able to fight against Ohma right after his bloody fight against Agito. Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius when it comes to combat. A master of the Kaiwan Style, Kuroki Gensai is an extremely powerful unarmed combatant, having defeated many renowned and powerful opponents. The High Priest of the Daisen Temple remarked that Kuroki was the avatar of a Wisdom King, adding that he had never seen anyone as powerful and skilled as him in his 105 years of life. Through a combination of his training, his experiences from his lifetime of fighting and assassinations and his overwhelming skill, Kuroki is easily one of the strongest fighters introduced in the series. As a component of the Kaiwan Style, Kuroki is able to use karate to a masterful level, with Himuro saying he had never seen anyone use karate so perfectly. The combination of his excellent martial arts prowess and his masterful predictive capabilities give Kuroki almost impregnable flawless defensive abilities. Kuroki is also noted to be able to perform the impossible, such as when he reset his dislocated elbow using centrifugal force. He is a man who has reached the pinnacle of martial arts and put it into practice, "using the right technique, at the right moment". Weaknesses: He pulls punches on those he deems weak. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kaiwan Style:' This martial art is an assassination style that originated in the Ryukyu Kingdom; it is a style that combines the traits of Okinawan karate, traditional Ryukyuan martial arts and Chinese wushu. The Kaiwan Style places high emphasis on partial training, kata training, research of meridians, acupuncture points and qigong. **'Devil Lance:' Kuroki's signature move. Putting his fingers in a formation remarkably similar to nukite, he then he stabs his opponent with it. Due to Kuroki's fingers being abnormally sturdy and tough after his training, he can easily punch right through solid steel and human flesh with this technique; in this manner, Kuroki can easily kill a human with this technique by stabbing them in the heart. Even after he broke all four of the fingers on his right hand after his fights with Kiryu Setsuna and Mikazuchi Rei, he was still able to puncture Kanoh Agito's arm with his right thumb. Kuroki is even able to perform the Devil Lance with his toes, which he did so against Tokita Ohma. **'Motionless:' The name of "foresight" within the Kaiwan Style. As a result of mastering Motionless, Kuroki is a master of prediction, perhaps more so than any other fighter in the tournament, with Kaneda Suekichi regarding him as having reached the "pinnacle" of foresight. Due to his mastery of Motionless, Kuroki has become a master of "pre-initiative", the ability to read the opponent's inception of intent and strike before they move. **'Sanchin:' A defensive kata with origins in Ryukyuan karate, it is said to be the simplest yet the ultimate kata. A seasoned master such as Kuroki can use Sanchin to shake off any and all blows, which he showed in his fight with Agito. **'Straight Punch, Six Strikes:' A simple yet effective technique where Kuroki strikes his opponent with six straight punches. He typically uses the technique to bring fights to close when facing a powerful opponent, as seen during his fights against Kanoh Agito and Tokita Ohma. **'Unnamed technique:' Kuroki can also use a technique nigh-identical to the Niko Style's Bone Binding which allows him to adequately control his right hand and fingers despite them being completely broken. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Kenganverse Category:Antagonists Category:Honorable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Teachers Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Martial Artists Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Acupuncture Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 8